From dusk till dawn
by Lillium
Summary: Two years ago in a small orchid town, two people were murdered by a gang of vampires, now searching for revenge their daughter Sapphire Rose is searching for them to avenge her parents death. Will she find them? And if so will she be successful in slaying


Hi! This story was made from a vampire Rp on gaiaonline so it may be a bit fragmentated or may not make sense, but hopefully it does. Anyway I hope you like it and please review and tell me if you find anything wrong with it, nice critism is always helpful.

**From dusk till dawn**

**Chapter one:**

Sapphire walked into the bar adjusting her hat over her face and eyes. Her chains chinked as they swung around her waist. Slowly she took off her black leather gloves and walked over to the bar, sat down and began to wait for the bar tender to arrive. She waited what seemed like forever and no bar tender arrived to serve her a drink.

Sapphire clacked her fingers on the bar impatiently. 'Where did the waiter go?' she thought to herself as she adjusted her black, brimmed hat again.

'Whatever', she thought to herself. She had her own anyway though a nice cold glass would have been nice. She took a medium sized, silver flask out of her pocket and took a swig of the blueberry flavoured shots contained inside. The flask was made of pure silver and had a dragon engraved on its surface, it had once been her fathers. It was the only thing she had left of her father to cherish. She swung around on the bar stool and noticed the dancer, dancing provocatively on the dance floor. She noticed her gleaming white fangs and glared at her. 'Vampire' she thought to herself. Sapphire sat there and began to wonder whether this girl had any information about the murder of her parents. Shrugging she took another swig of her shots, drowning out her memories with the alcohol.

She turned her gaze to the young man and woman sitting in the corner, longing for some company. She had been travelling alone for so long in her quest for vengeance she had forgotten what human company felt like. She sighed and took another swig of the shots, slowly drowning out her sorrows. Feeling slightly dizzy she leant against the bars cold, marble surface. Still staring at the man and women, she let out a sigh and then stared down at the floor. Bored and alone Sapphire started swinging her legs while sitting on the bar stool, attempting to relieve her boredom, but to no avail.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and took out her small, silver locket and slowly opened it. She stared at the photos within and tears began to stream down her face. They were gone and there was nothing she could do to bring them back. If only her parents were here now. On the night of their deaths she swore to avenge their deaths, two years after she was nowhere near carrying out her revenge. She felt like a complete failure. Suddenly a voice called out to her within the bar,

'Hey! You over by the bar, you want to join us...?'

She looked up and noticed that the man sitting in the corner with the woman was beckoning her over. A smile formed on her lips as she shyly nodded her head. Without hesitation she stood up and walked towards them and slowly sat down.  
'Thank you' she said in a small voice as she sat down beside the woman. Her hair was auburn brown and her eyes were an emerald green. She wore a short scarlet, silk dress with matching gloves and shoes. She looked across the table to the man who had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was casually dressed in work trousers and pale blue shirt with black leather shoes. They seemed like a strange pair. A woman who looked like she was of a high class and a middle class man with a large bottle of whisky both, together in the middle of nowhere. Though she must have seemed pretty peculiar to them, she was but a young, lowly, lower class girl with no family, in the middle of nowhere, searching for answers she would never find.

The man smiled at Sapphire,

'My name is Max', he said, his voice soft and calm. 'And this is Tiffany', he told her, pointing to the woman.

Sapphire smiled back at him. 'My name is Sapphire, sir', she said shyly.

The man gave a slight chuckle, 'No need for formalities Sapphire, just call me Max. There's no need for Sir'.

Sapphire slowly nodded. Scarlet pushed a piece of hair behind her ears and turned to face Sapphire.

'So what brings you to the desert of Ellonia?' she asked her.

Sapphire quickly looked at the floor and back to Scarlet, afraid to tell her the answer.

'Well…I,' she began, fidgeting with her leather gloves. Tears began to emerge in her eyes. 'My parents were murdered two years ago…by…by an infamous gang of…vampires and I…well…I'm travelling the world of Deliria hoping to track them down...but...I…' She paused for a moment, trying to hold back her tears. 'I'm nowhere near finding them…I…I've failed them'. She began to cry. She felt like such a failure, it had been two years and nothing. She was in the middle of some desolate desert with no leads or clues. All she had was their gang name and that was all. Two years and she only had a name! A name! It was pathetic for two years of searching each day. From dusk till dawn she searched, and each time she had found nothing. She buried her face in her hands as she cried.

The man and woman stared at her sympathetically. Scarlet put her arm around her, attempting to comfort her.

'Please don't cry dear,' she said softly.

Sapphire looked up at her and gave a slight smile. It was nice to have someone to comfort her; it had been so long since she had had any human contact.

Well thats it for now, hope it was ok. Don't forget to review! Pretty please!


End file.
